


A failed Magnecide

by DYP



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Death, F/M, Ilusions, It's going to be a sad ending, Magnicide, Monarchy, Rejection, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYP/pseuds/DYP
Summary: In the middle of a fight between the Magne's, Charlie ends up being a target of an assassination. Luckily, she survived the attack with the help of her friends. However, the side effects made Charlie forget who she was, who their friends were... and who she was in love withAlastor will try his best in an attempt of making her remember who she was.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to a good friend of mine: Stabqueesha. She loves Charlastor, so here we go
> 
> Hope you enjoy this 1st chapter :3

Some people would say that it’s immoral to celebrate a yearly genocide. Instead, death should be respected and mourned. It wasn’t right to have a party to honor the reduction of people; especially if it came from those that ruled them. That’s what one would say on earth, but in hell, it was different. It was more of a joke in this wretched place.

The world was dimly lit from the pentagram that hung above the land. The whole place lit up occasionally as lightning flashed across the sky, booming thunder following soon after each flash.

Every flash revealed the carnage that occurred earlier that night. Pools of blood filled the streets and mangled bodies littered the ground, filling every street and corner with them. The stench of death reeked the air.

The angels had abandoned the area minutes ago to move on to a different part of the city. The only things they left behind in their rampage was death, mournful cries, and pain. Despite all of this, it was the perfect time for the annual ritual Lucifer held during the extermination.

Every year, the royal Magne family organized a special dinner to celebrate the purge. The king turned it into a tradition that all of the guests had to follow if they wanted to be there.

Why did it even exist in the first place? The answer was simple; to congratulate the demons that managed to survive the extermination.

To Lucifer, the dinner was a good way to celebrate the survival of the ‘strongest’ demons. The party was like a prize and everyone was invited to celebrate.

Well, ‘everyone’ was an exaggeration. Only the other royal families were able to join while the lower-class demons were left outside the castle’s gates.

The king however, had another reason to celebrate the ritual; and it was a really personal one: it was because he just wanted to have more time with his family. After knowing how Charlie was so uncomfortable with Lilith and him for the lack of talk with her, he thought that it was a good idea that she should spend time in the annual dinner, meeting some new demons and knowing how hell stuff works. However he didn’t know that the real reason she was always mad at him, was because of the purge. She disliked it with all of her heart. But his father was always thinking that she was crazy. It was something normal, and she should accept that fact.

And worst of all, he decided that their dinner should take place in Charlie’s hotel, because her parents wanted to see if her project was worth their time. The situation was ironic for the princess. They were going to celebrate a successful purge, in a place that it’s supposed to help demons to avoid it.

She remembered the day when her father told her the news. A feeling of discomfort surrounded her immediately, like if she got punished out of nowhere. Even though she hated his idea, she got no choice but to obey him. It was his father in the end. And also, it was an event where many strong and high class demons made their presence. So she had to do her best to not disappoint him. “This is going to be a long night” she thought.

And unluckily for her, she was right. In just a few hours, the hotel was crowded with members of the most important families. The Von Eldritch, The Royal Owls; The Joe’s; The Fitzgerads; it was just filled with some of the strongest and powerful demons of all hell.

The whole night was “boring” as Charlie would say. First of all, her father made a long speech that lasted over an hour, and listening to him was just awful. He was talking about the typical stuff: the miracle of being alive, the importance of the annual extermination, and how they were so dominant in all hell. But Charlie didn’t like anything related to the annual purge, and yet her father didn’t understand her.

Then, the presentation of each Royal member was disappointing. While Lilith and Lucifer showed some good smiles in front of the public, Charlie was just there with a serious face. Some of the demons looked at her like a rebel girl, a disrespectful one, and made rude comments about the bad attitude she had during the dinner.

The dinner was probably the worst experience she could have. The main entrance was apples, and for a long time, she hated apples. That fruit reminds her of the past of her father; something she didn’t want to listen to again. Then, the dinner consisted of meat from dead demons. She remembered that many of the royal demons were cannibals and sadistic. She was so disgusted by seeing the meat of her people on her plate. Charlie thought that it would have been better if they could eat some pizza for everyone. But Lucifer said that she should follow the tradition. “Well, at least I will have wine to drink,” Charlie said to herself.

But her wine was acid and salty. She couldn’t tolerate the taste of it, but she knew that she couldn’t spit it in front of all the important members. If there was something sure, it was her worst night in the hotel.

Hours passed, and by midnight, most of the demons were just partying hard. Some of them were in the bar, where Husk was attending them with some good vodka and red wine. And some of them were enjoying their time on the dance floor with Angel. The Magne’s could say that his movements were inappropriate for the situation, but at that time, they just didn’t care. “Let the demons be free tonight” said Lucifer.

Charlie was stressed enough. After a long time, she decided to go to her room. She didn’t hold one more minute without watching her hotel turned into a celebration of a murdering. She thought that her father watched her project as a joke, and the whole party was just a reason to show his disappointment at her. For wasting his time in a failed idea like redeeming demons.

Crying in her bed, Charlie was hoping for all the members to leave. Even though Vaggie and Niffty were, gruesomely, busy caring for order inside the hotel... it was not the same pain that she had at that moment. She just wanted to forget that day. Forget that her father obligated her to do such a disgusting action like the Royal Party.

“My dear, please, don’t cry now” Alastor had appeared behind her by surprise. She didn’t notice his presence at all. “You got plenty of people that enjoy watching your smile. And remember, you are never fully dressed without one”.

Charlie was sad, and even though she loved to be next to her boyfriend, his presence was something she didn’t need at that moment “Oh Alastor, if you know how much discussions I have with my family, you’ll understand why I’m not in the mood to smile”.

The Radio Demon hated to see that her dame was suffering because of her own thoughts. He pulled out his microphone and after pulling her out from her bed, he said with a radio voice “Then, a good dance will fix your beautiful face. Just let me have the honors to enjoy this track with you, my lady”. He lends his hand in front of her, and waited for her answer “You know I don’t like to see you in a bad mood, so I want to have the pleasure to dance with you”.

Charlie was a bit scared. But knowing Alastor, he didn’t like sadness. And her behavior was surely so uncomfortable for him. “Typical Alastor, helping his dame in danger. That’s why I love him I guess” thought the princess.

She didn’t want to disappoint him. Hell, she didn’t know if he could get sad. But she didn’t want to be the demon who removes his smile. With a small smirk and cleaning her tears, she decided to accept his hand, and have fun with him on the dance floor. “It will be a pleasure my Alastor”.

Both demons went to the main hall. The room was filled with liquor bottles and some drunken demons. Some of them were just eating food, and few of the demonesses were talking with Lilith. “Probably important stuff for hell” said Charlie to herself.

While every other demon was just drinking or enjoying the music, Charlie and Alastor were dancing in synchronization with the song. A slow one, with just the sound of the violins and piano heard at that moment. They started to spin and clap at the rhythm of the music. Looking at each other, they both realized how much in love they were. Their steps and suits were so elegant and gorgeous. Both of them were enjoying how they make such a good dancing couple. Even some demons were looking at them with surprise and with a smirk. They were looking so good on the dance floor.

Everyone was enjoying it, except Lucifer.

He was watching both of them from a distance. Angry, annoyed, disgusted. How is his daughter having a nice time with a demon like him? Out of all the demons, Alastor was the one he disliked the most. He wasn’t powerful at his perspective, and he didn’t have the class and the oligarchy blood to have the hand of Charlie. He wasn’t an overlord, and Charlie already had Seviathan for a royal marriage.

An arranged marriage like many people would say.

The couple left the dancing floor after twenty minutes. Twenty long minutes that Lucifer had to suffer while watching Charlie dancing with a low-class demon like Alastor. He saw how they were going to the garden. Like if they were going to talk in private. Curious, he decided to follow them from a safe distance. He started to approach the happy couple. None of them was noticing his presence. They were so distracted talking about a random topic.

Lucifer only wanted to know why they were talking together. Probably he is talking about some nonsense about Charlie’s project? He wasn’t sure. But, a random thought came to his mind: Maybe he is her boyfriend? “No, that’s crazy” he thought. After getting in the garden, he decided to hide right behind some brushes, and there, he started to watch their entire scene. 

He saw some cuddles between them, some hugs, and then… a kiss in the lips.

In just a few seconds, his doubts were solved. His daughter was with the Radio Demon. “This can’t be true”.

With a furious look, he got out from the brushes, and started to approach Alastor. Charlie got scared by his appearance, but Alastor conserved his calm. “Oh king, I didn’t know you were spying us.” Said while holding his smile. But deep inside, he was also curious of why he followed them.

“Get your hands off my daughter. You are a dead deer!.” He was angry with him. With his scepter, he hit Alastor's hands, in an attempt to separate him from Charlie. No other demon was supposed to approach his daughter, except the ones he would choose for her “And you Charlie, what were you doing with the radio demon?” said Lucifer in his pure demon form. He looked like he wanted to kill a man, and that man was Alastor without doubts.

“Dad, he is… my boyfriend” Charlie answered while nervously watching her father. “I think you already met him…”.

“Oh, yes I did… And right now, you are going to break up with him”.

Charlie was surprised by what her father had said “What?! Dad, you can’t force me to do that!”.

Lucifer, with a serious look, answered her “It’s not a suggestion Charlie, that’s an order.”

The princess was shocked by her father’s reaction. But on one side, it was her fault. She forgot that Lucifer didn’t know that she had a boyfriend. And most of the time, her father was the one controlling her life, clothes, friends… even fiancés. Hell, that was even a reason why she ended up breaking up with Vaggie.

She thought that Alastor would be a better demon to be with. After not having a nice time with Seviathan, and knowing that her father wouldn’t accept two queens on the throne, she thought that probably the Radio Demon would be a better boyfriend, and a nice king for her. It was her lover, and they love each other so much.

But right now, Lucifer didn’t want her to end up with a demon like Alastor. She already had someone to marry, and she had to accept it, whether she liked it or not.

“Do it now Charlie!”

Charlie couldn’t hold her tears for so much time, and decided to run away from her father and Alastor. Before the deer demon decided to follow her, Lucifer used his scepter to invoke some souls from the underground. They trapped Alastor by his arms and knees, and in a few seconds, they started to absorb his energy. He wanted to grab his microphone to defend himself, but Lucifer kicked it away from him.

After looking how weak he was, he used the power of his scepter, hitting him and knocking him up. Alastor was now unconscious on the floor, with half of his energy and soul drained. But Lucifer didn’t care about it. He hated to see that his daughter fell in love with a weak demon like him.

“You are so easy to take down. You are strong against all these sinners. But with royal demons like us?” Lucifer spitted on his body “You don’t deserve the hand of my daughter, Radio Demon.”

Lucifer started to run through the halls of the hotel, pushing every demon in his way. Most of them were drunk, so they probably didn’t feel the strength of the king. “Charlie, where are you?” Some of the participants were looking at him very confused.

Deep inside, he knew that his reaction wasn’t the best. He didn’t want to hurt her; he just wanted to give the best things to her. But falling in love with a low-class demon like Alastor, will just dishonor her name and make her an embarrassment in the eyes of all hell. He wanted to avoid that.

After a while, he saw how his daughter was being comforted by her mother on the balcony of the hotel. He approached them, with a slow walking; he knew that she wouldn’t try to run away from him now. “She is just confused, probably with a talk with her, I’ll change her mind.”

Charlie was still crying at that moment. While her mother was trying to clean her tears, she was watching Lucifer with an angry look. Whatever he had said to her daughter, was surely so cruel for her.

“Tell me, what have you done to Charlie?” Lilith said with an angry voice. 

“Please honey; it is not your stuff. It’s only between my daughter and me.”

He started to approach her, not in an aggressive way, but for Charlie, it seems like he was about to hit her with his scepter. She was so pissed with him; she had enough of his actions. First, he wanted her to make the annual dinner in her hotel. Now, he didn’t accept the relationship she had with Alastor.

“Charlie” Lucifer started to say “I just want to have a normal conversation with you”.

She was behind her mother, avoiding looking at him. “About what? About how are you slowly taking away my smile? Or about how are you ruining my life?” said Charlie while still holding some tears.

Lucifer sighed and began to explain to her daughter “Listen Charlie, you are one of my favorite demons in hell. I can give you whatever you want, and make this place more enjoyable for you. I can even kill someone for you. But what you have done, it’s something I don’t approve of. And you know why.”

“What’s the deal with Charlie, honey?” Lilith was intrigued.

With a serious tone, he answered his wife “Lilith, she was dating the Radio Demon. You know how this could damage the honour of our family.”

Her mother turned her head into Charlie. She was still hugging her. She was having her eyes full of tears, and her sadness was reflected on her face “My Charlie, I… I can’t help you with this… this is something you can’t do to yourself.”

“But please mom, he is a charming demon. I finally felt real love with him. Real love, not the fake love you always showed me, dad” In her voice, it showed disappointment. Rage and pain. “You can’t… do this to me… He is the reason why I’m making progress in my project…”

“And tell me? How many demons have you redeemed by now?” he interrupted her..

Charlie didn’t have any answer for him. She still hasn’t redeemed a single demon, and she knew it. Why was shewas she with Alastor? Simple, she felt new feelings that she didn’t have with Seviathan or Vaggie..

“Charlie… you know we have planned this marriage for years… You can’t change the future. It’s already decided for you” Even though her mother was so direct with her words, she was sad that she couldn’t do anything to make her stay with Alastor.

“Listen sweetheart” said Lucifer “you know that the hotel was already a dumb idea. But what you are trying to do it’s something worse. You are having a relationship with one of the most intolerant demons in all hell. How do you even know that he loves you? Besides, he is so weak that I knocked out in a single hit.”

“You did what?!” She was shocked by the action of her father. Alastor was probably a cold-hearted demon, but he wasn’t that bad to annoy him.

“Shut up!” he screamed. He scared Charlie that she stayed hidden behind her mother “Sometimes… I don’t understand you Charlie” Lucifer stared at her for some seconds. “You think the Radio Demon is the best choice for you? Where is he now? On the floor. He is not capable of defending you. And I don’t trust him.”

Even though there was music in the environment, the whole family felt an awkward silence. Lilith was just there, hugging Charlie, but she couldn’t say anything because her husband was right. Marrying someone like Alastor would be such a lack of respect to their name. And Lucifer wanted a pure-royal blood demon to get married with his daughter, not a random demon from the streets.

“I’m not going to marry Seviathan, dad. I have made… my choice. Whether you like It or not.”

“So what are you going to do Charlie? Find another man? Because you are not going to have any relation with any demon you find out there” His happy face started to turn into an angry look, and horns were growing on his head. He was trying to hold his rage “Come on, I’m giving you the best opportunities, and you just want to waste it.”

“It is the best opportunity for you, not for me! Have you ever thought about it?!” Her voice was so high, that Lucifer and Lilith got bumps for hearing her. All the family at that moment were shocked by how the princess reacted. Her tone of voice was surely so strong to scare even the most powerful demon. She was never that angry, and for the first time, his father was scared of her.

“You think I want to get married with a demon that broke my heart once?! Dad, you don’t even know how shit Seviathan is! Have you paid me attention at least once in your fucking life?! I hate all of this! I hate this celebration! I hate everything! Especially you!” said Charlie while pointing her finger to her father.

Lucifer didn’t know what to say. He felt how the words of his own daughter were so lethal to him. She was telling the truth, he was a horrible father. Even if he got the feeling that he was doing all things right, Charlie had shown him that he was totally wrong. He was a bad role-model for her. And she hated him for that. In those words, all the rage she had against her father was released in just a few seconds.

“I hate you dad! I just want to forget you! I want to forget that you are my father! Why are you so cruel and don’t accept our…”

Suddenly, she stopped talking. “Charlie?” Lucifer said. She started to choke and in a blink of an eye, Charlie fell to the floor, unconscious, and throwing foam from her mouth. Her parents were shocked about their daughter’s reaction.

Whatever she had eaten, was surely poisoned. Lucifer realized that it was a magnicide. He started to ask himself who was the attacker, who was the one harassing the hotel. Husk and Niffty, who were passing at that moment for curiosity, approached Charlie, in an attempt to save her.

Lilith fainted out after seeing her daughter falling unconscious out of nowhere. Lucifer, on the other hand, went to watch the main hall, trying to watch any suspicious demon on the stage. He was sure that someone was attacking their family. Even if it was hell and death was something common, losing her daughter would be something that he wouldn’t forgive himself.

And in that moment, he saw a small imp running away from the crowd. Most of them were confused, and they didn’t know how to react. But he easily inferred that he was the hitman.

“Stop that imp!”

Vaggie was the one that started to take actions. She decided to run after him. She threw her spear at the hitman, in an attempt to hit him. He was running to one of the windows and trying to escape.

She missed.  
The imp was so agile, and no demon was able to catch him. Most of them were either drunk or disorient enough to see him. 

“He is getting away!”

The hitman was agile like a rabbit, that it was so difficult to catch him. Vaggie decided to pursue him by foot. It was not the best option because he was faster than her, but she got no choice. The hitman, noticing her action, threw something at the main hall.

“Throwing a flashbang!”

And in a big explosion, everyone was blinded.

And right before someone could catch him, he shot a dart at the lights. To make sure no one followed him. Everything was dark after the effect of the flashbang was over. Lucifer teleported himself at the main gates, and tried to locate the hitman. He saw one of the windows broken; realizing that he didn’t go through the main doors.

He saw how he was running to the garden, and quickly teleported there. In a few seconds, he was face to face with the imp that poisoned his daughter. But right before he could do anything, the imp let something out from his hand. A portal spawned by his feet, and pulled him out from the area. Lucifer couldn’t do anything to catch him. He lost him by crucial seconds.

“How is my daughter?.”

“We are trying our best, king.”

“Please tell me how she is…!”

It has been two days since the party, and the princess was still unconscious. The poison was so strong that they didn’t know if she was still alive or not. Sometimes she was breathing but out of nowhere, she was starting to lose air. Her skin was whiter than before, she was so pale, and her body was losing strength. The effects were so deadly for her. She was no longer throwing foam, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t in danger.

The hotel had also been closed down temporarily. Lots of guards were outside of the place, watching every rare movement from each demon there. Lucifer had sent them to find the hitman, without any results. He was so angry about losing him for a few seconds. He could have easily caught him. But he didn’t react fast. 

Meanwhile, inside the hotel, every one of Charlie’s friends was trying to help her, Vaggie, Angel, Niffty, even Husk. Everyone was there to help in every way possible, giving the medical machines to Charlie, giving her motivational words, whatever they could do. 

But the one demon that was helping the most, and the one that was scared of losing her was Alastor. Even though he was still weak from his small battle with the king and wanted revenge for that, he was so worried that his princess was fighting for her life. It was the first time the Radio Demon felt scared of something. Scared of losing the love of his sinner soul. 

The only thing he could do at the moment was just waiting. Wait in silence to see if his princess wakes up.

By that moment, only Lucifer, Niffty and Vaggie were in the princess’s room. It was already midnight, and the princess was still resting on her bed. The moth demoness was watching the window with her spear in hand, in case the hitman decides to attack the hotel again. The cyclops demoness was just watching the state of the princess. She was her medic, and even though she wasn’t a good one, it was the best they got.

Right on a chair next to her was Lucifer. He was so sad and destroyed mentally. He knew he could have prevented this catastrophe if he didn’t force her to do the event. But actions were already done. All he could do now, was just having hope.

Charlie’s room started to look like a hospital room. Instead of happiness, there was pain and sadness. Instead of customer’s documents, there were medical writings on Niffty’s book. And instead of receiving customers in their rooms, they were receiving a patient in bed.

“Your majesty” Niffty said “Vaggie and I have been checking her and… she is on risk of dying.” With a different tone of voice, she showed the problems that Charlie had “I’m sorry, but from time to time, she stops breathing and her heart pulses are reduced. You can see how her body is…”.

She didn’t finish her sentence because Lucifer was already pulling her up with his scepter. “Listen here you cyclope deformation! Look at her!” said while pointing her eye into Charlie’s body “My daughter is right now fighting for her life! You are going to give her the best medical attention! No stress and no fear! And if you don’t save her, I’ll promise you that your soul will suffer for all the eternity!”.

Vaggie decided to use her spear in an attempt to save her, but Lucifer immediately turn his head to her. With a cold look, he managed to scare the moth demoness. Niffty, with some effort, made a sign with her eye. She wanted her to not fight against the king of hell, despite her being in danger of getting killed by Lucifer.

“Yes… yes… your majesty… I’ll do my best” Right after she said that, she fell to the floor and started to approach Charlie. With the help of Vaggie, they were giving her some flowers to smell. 

Medicine in hell was a bit different from earth, so she used the medical objects she could find in the Pentagram city. A defibrillator, a cardiac machine, some flowers and voodoo stuff that Alastor gave to Niffty. “He really wants to save her” she thought.

“Oh Charlie please, don’t leave us now” said Vaggie while watching her friend “We have been through a lot of things. And I know you, you are a strong demon… this can’t be over now. We got a stage in front of us…”.

Watching her best friend in that state was so tough for her. They surely have a project to continue, but what was the value of keeping a hotel if she was unconscious?.

“This is all my fault,” said Lucifer. And watching Vaggie, he started to say “You were Charlie’s girlfriend, right? What was your name little dumbshit? Varlot?”.

Even though she was still angry at Lucifer, she decided not to act rude. “My name is Vaggie, sir. And you are not the only one worried about your daughter”.

“Why she didn’t listen to you? Why you didn’t stop her Vaggie? She didn’t want to do this, and look at her. She is now unconscious. Because of me” Vaggie didn’t understand why he was talking to her. But one thing was for sure, he was crazy because of what happened on these last days.

“Listen king, we know that this incident is a tragedy. But believe me, I’ll hunt the hitman by myself, and I’ll kill him.” With a punch on her hand, and crying tears, she added “…and I’ll make him suffer a lot for what he had done to Charlie…”.

“You are so strong and dedicated to being a small girl.” Giving her a quick look, he added “But why didn’t try to stop her plans, like you did with the hotel at first? You were her girlfriend”.

“Listen sir” Vaggie say with a different tone of voice “First of all, we are no more a loving couple. Charlie and I didn’t see this relationship working as that way. We were so supportive to each other… but we just couldn’t find that romantic side with us. And we didn’t have the same ideas and likes. But even though we have different perspectives, why that should be a reason to stop our friendship?” She was trying to hold her tears while remembering the good times with her “We are best friends now… and I promise her to help her in anything she needs, even on this hotel. You may see this as a joke… but for her, this is her life. The real question your majesty, is why you didn’t support your own daughter? Is it your pride? Or you really don’t like your daughter?”.

Lucifer decided to use his scepter against her “I love my daughter, more than everything in this damn place!” But before he could continue, Vaggie added.

“Then why did you force her to do this event?...”

They were so distracted in their fight, that out of nowhere, the cardiac machine started to make a deep “beep” sound. Charlie’s heart was almost stopped. 

“Get out of the way you two!” said Niffty while pushing them away from her.

Even though Charlie was also her friend, the real reason why Niffty was so active, was because of Lucifer’s threats. She knew that if she screwed up, she was going to suffer a long punishment. And a tough one by the hands of the king of hell.

She used her little knowledge of medicine, and decided to act fast. With the help of a defibrillator, she started to pray for her soul. In front of her, the princess was dying, and she was her only savior.

“Clear!”

She tried once, without success. The beep sound was still on, and Charlie was losing air fast. 

“Clear!”

She tried again, but nothing. By that moment, Lucifer was almost crying.

“Clear!”

“No please… I will never forgive myself if you are gone Charlie…” Lucifer covered his tears. “Don’t do this to us. Please!.”

Those seconds were like minutes to the three demons. They were so worried for her, and they knew that Charlie didn’t deserve that pain. She was a purest soul in hell, and she was too young to die.

But then, the cardiac machine started to sound normally. That means one thing.

“Charlie!”

After some crucial minutes, she was breathing again, according to the cardiac machine

With cardiopulmonary resuscitation, Niffty made the princess breathe again. She started to see her pulse. She was breathing normally. The electric shock had worked.

She wasn’t a professional medic, but she was proud of herself.

Charlie was slowly opening her eyes, confused and lost. “Where am I?” she said. Surely, she was out of her mind. She was looking at everyone with a confused face. But she couldn’t say anything because in a blink of an eye, all three of them were hugging her with tears on their eyes.

“My little apple… you are fine.”

“Charlie, I thought that we lost you” said Vaggie while holding her with her arms. Clearly, they missed her.

But their happiness didn’t last.

Charlie pushed them away, scared, with a confused face. She looked lost.

“Who is Charlie?... And why am I here?.”

Her father and her two friends got shocked by her question “What… what are you saying, my little apple?” said Lucifer.

“Who are you?” Charlie’s face was showing an expression of confusion. “You are not part of a clan right? Are you going to kill me?” said while covering herself in her bed.

He didn’t have any words “No, no, no. Charlie, you are my daughter. I’m your father. Please” Lucifer was trying to hold some tears on his eyes. He couldn’t believe that Charlie didn’t know who he was. 

“Get your hands off me sir” Now, she was angry and scared. Mixed feelings with confusion “I don’t remember that I have a dad. Hell, I don’t even know how I got here.” 

All her friends were shocked by her answers. Their faces showed disconcert and confusion “Why are you all looking at me like that? Haven’t you seen a girl sleeping in a bed?.”

And they quickly realized that they didn’t save her completely. The poison hit the target successfully. Her mind was totally wiped out and she was “neutralized”. She didn’t remember anything. Her friends, her parents, her hotel, they were gone now…


	2. Chapter 2

People say that hope is the last thing to lose. And inside the Hazbin Hotel, all of it was lost.

Sadness, disappointment, negativity. The entire place was surrounded with bad influence, as days passed on. The whole place was closed, with no demon inside, except for Charlie’s friends and family. 

It had been two weeks, since the princess had forgotten every memory of her mind. She didn’t remember who her parents were, who her friends were. 

She also didn’t have any idea of the place where she was. When Vaggie tried to explain her about the hotel, she just answered with a simple “What? You are crazy, girl” She thought instead, that she was in a luxury prison, because of how the room was so beautiful yet so small. She didn’t even take a look at the outside.

Clearly, she forgot what was her main objective, hell, even who was her best friend.

All her friends and family tried many methods to make her remember her old personality. They tried using her toys from childhood, her agenda for the hotel, even telling her the experiences she had with some of them.

But nothing worked, and by that point, everyone was giving up.

That night, Charlie was just resting, trying to think why nobody was letting her out of the room. She was receiving everything a demon need: food, clothes, wine. Except freedom. She considered her room like jail. But after watching how she was receiving some luxury things, she was asking herself if she was a prisoner or an important demon to them.

She was so lost on her thoughts, she didn’t notice that right at that moment, a trio of eyes was spying her: they were from Angel, Alastor and Husk.

The three of them were watching her from the door. Charlie was looking at the nothingness. She wasn’t complaining; in her bed, she was totally relaxed and calmed. But without any idea of where she was, or who were their guards. She started to call her friends like that because of how worried they were every time she told them she was going to get out of the room.

“I ain’t sure at this point… We tried everything. Therapies, playin’ games, talking. And nothin’ seems to be working” said Angel “Looks like I ain’t the hardest case here. But I know shit about psychology."

“First off, calm the fuck down. Clear up your mind. I don’t think a psychologist would be useful now Angel” answered Husk. “But you are right. There aren’t any options left. The princess is still having a blank mind. I can’t see her giving any fucks about us, hell, I get the feeling she even looks at us like some bodyguards of her or something” Watching at Alastor, he continued “I’m sorry mate, I don’t think there is something left inside her to remember you."

The Radio Demon didn’t answer. He just stared at his princess. Watching her so naïve, so beautiful, so incredible… yet so lost. 

He still remembered the day when she decided to tell her love to him. Her wish of him becoming the new king of hell after her father. Her dreams of pursuing real love with him.

All those goals of them were gone in a blink of an eye. His smile dropped off a bit, and he pulled out a tear from his eye. For the first time, he was this close to lose his everlasting smile.

“Alastor, are you ok?” asked Angel “I ain’t no specialist but that smile of yours is really faked now. And you know, I never saw you in such a shitty state."

He didn’t answer. He was just looking at Charlie, appreciating her image, looking how gorgeous she was. How much he lost just because of a dumb incident.

“I could have stopped the goon… I could have prevented this…”

“You can’t blame yourself. You were knocked out at that moment. There was nothing you could do” Angel was trying to “comfort” him.

“Of course I could! I was meant to protect her!” He pushed Angel away in an attempt of releasing his fury. He was so angry with himself, more than ever. 

“Yo, yo. Easy, easy. Stop you two, or I will stab both of you with my claws!”

Alastor tried to calm down, to stay mentally stable. He was feeling so guilty for seeing his princess acting like if nothing had happened. All of this could have been avoided if he was strong enough to defeat her father in the garden. All of this could have been avoided if only Alastor kept their secrecy, he should have predicted to be followed by her father… he should have kept his guard up … Although, it was hard for him to do that when he spends time with the love of his life…

Lucifer was right; he was too weak to defend her.

“Well, I guess the thing you can do is to take a goddamn revenge and a bloody one” Alastor looked at him with a bit of surprise. “Don’t think I don’t know you, dumbass. You want to kill that guy and everyone involved in this shit, each and every single one of those who fried her brain. You still got the killing spirit; the chase for revenge, that’s the thing you want now. You would do anything for the princess. Even kill someone for her."

“And you are right my dear friend… But sadly, I don’t even know who attacked my lovely dame… His… father… didn’t even let me interfere…”

Silence covered the hall after he finished saying those words. Even if Husk was trying to make Alastor act like Alastor, he was more pessimist as time passed. He hated to see his “friend” acting like a negative demon. Ever since Charlie had changed, he also did. 

“But who would be able to attack Charlie?” said Angel “She is purest soul here in hell. I have no idea who would even try something like that …”

“I don’t agree with you Angel.” Interrupted Husk “You’ve never seen her darker side. She’s so nice to you because you are the one who gave her a chance, who gave her faith. She is surely glad while talking with you. Although, when she’s down here, at the bar, she likes to share her worries with me, and trust me; her life wasn’t as colorful as you may think.”

Angel was surprised by his words. Clearly, he didn’t know that the princess could be so sad.

“You think her life is pink and everything is good for her? Dude, this is hell. A place for wicked sinners. No one gives a fuck if she is a princess. Ever since she started this whole hotel project, all I see are demons laughing at her, mocking all she believes in, throwing bottles at the building. On top of that, absolute lack of her parent’s support. We’re her only help. Why do you think she always comes here to the bar? To sleep? Fuck No!”

Alastor put his hand on his neck. He was angry after hearing Husk’s words. He didn’t like to be reminded how much pain Charlie had to suffer to get the hotel.

“I ask you only this time, friend… Stop it. Right now.”

He put his hand away from his neck, and the cat demon fall to the floor. “Chill the fuck down…” The lack of air made him cough “…I never intended to say something bad about her… goddamnit.”

Angel helped him to get up. He decided to give him some hits in the back so his friend can recover some air. Without doubts, Alastor was more dangerous than before. Damaging Charlie was a free one-way ticket to a torture room for any demon.

“The only thing I can assure you tough guy, it’s that this was a failed magnicide” Husk answered “Just think of it. The princess is old enough to have a few enemies she may have made along the way, and forget about them… but they never did. Or maybe her parents were the target, who knows. Maybe even you. Remember most demons here never liked her idea of redemption. I can’t be sure, but it’s only a theory.”

“Well, it was not a magnicide, it was a Magne-cide” Angel said in a way of joking, trying to motivate both of them.

But no one was laughing and everyone stared at him with a confused face.

Alastor wanted to put his microphone on his neck, but Husk stopped him before he was able to react. “Even on important situations, you are still the dumbass, Angel.” said the cat demon. 

“We are trying to save my beloved princess, while you still dare to make some damn jokes and crust her like that, you bloody whore? In just a few seconds, Angel hid behind Husk. “If I wasn’t so weakened after that pointless battle, I could easily show you how real hell looks like. But the likes of you are not worth to have my energy wasted on.”

Husk looked at him surprised “What are you going to do? She is not going to remember us. It doesn’t matter what you do. She is gone."

“No” said Alastor “The last thing I wanted to see, is losing my princess because of this. She must be there, I know it” In his words, he was confident that she would be able to cure her. He wanted to do the impossible to make her come back from her amnesia.

Husk wanted to convince Alastor that his actions were going to be in vain. He wanted to convince him there was no solution for Charlie. But the Radio Demon was so confident of his powers. Alastor thought he would be able to make her be the same Charlie as before. To make her remember who she was. To be with her again.

He got voodoo magic in the end. He was going to enter her room, with the promise of getting out of there with Charlie’s memory back.

“You sure you want to do this pal? Even if you know… you don’t have any chance to make her remember who you were… I’m not saying it’s dangerous, but it’s in vain to keep trying” said Husk “You are going to harm yourself more if you are keeping trying to solve something that doesn’t have a solution.”

“What do you know about love, Husk?.”

The cat demon didn’t know how to answer that question. He was someone who didn’t know how to feel love ever again. Since he arrived to hell, all he did everyday was just drinking like a maniac and insulting other demons. Nothing more.

“Charlie… never hurt anyone… She doesn’t deserve this thing.”

“I know” Husk said.

He knew how painful this was for him. All the dreams he had with her. He never believed how he could fell in love with a girl. Maybe inside that cold-hearted body, there was a warm and cheerful heart. And with a genuine smile. It was amazing that despite how much pain he had been through, he never stopped smiling. Clearly, he disliked sadness, despite suffering from it every night since the Royal Party.

He sighed and told him “Well, I’m not someone who says this constantly but… good luck smiley man.”

This time, his smile increased a bit. Angel was still behind Husk. He surely scared him. But he didn’t care “I guess… I’ll see what future waits for me behind that door.” 

He closed his eyes as he was teleporting himself into the room.

Instead of having a hug from Charlie like every day, this time, she just stared at him. As if she was recently meeting a guy. 

They stared at each other for a while. No one wanted to start the conversation. Alastor was just waving his microphone, waiting for his princess to say anything. He wanted to know if she got a short memory of him.

But, patience was something he was missing by that moment. After two weeks on failing and failing, he was so insistent of getting his princess back. He decided to give the first step. He approached to the balcony, and opened the curtains of the room. The red moon was just rising up in the sky, making a signal of how fast the night had arrived.

“What a swell moon we got in front of us, isn’t it my dear?”

Charlie turned her head. She watched how Alastor was looking at her with a smile. However she wasn’t happy to see him. Actually, she didn’t feel anything. She just watched him as a normal demon. Like an unknown guy.

“Well, it’s beautiful. But it’s not amazing as you may think.”

“Sometimes, the environment is a thing to be happy for. See the moon over there?” Alastor said while pointing it with his finger. As he was doing it, he also looked at Charlie with a mischievous smile “That beautiful corpse in the sky, it’s as bright as you my dear. A real star in front of me.”

Charlie just blushed. After a long time, she finally received some cute words from a demon, apart from the fact that the only words she received were to going back to her room. Alastor could inferred that his comment made her happy.

“Come on, I’m not that beautiful. I’m just a simple girl from the streets. A normal girl. Just like the others.”

“Don’t say lies to yourself my dear… Excuse me, what’s your name?” He tried to start with easy questions, to see if her memory had at least having something from her past.

“Name is Charlie. Or that’s what I think it is. My guards always called me like that.”

“Well Charlie, let me tell you something. I’m not your guard. I’m just your therapist. Your guide, in this miserably life you have. I hope you keep that smile in your face, because I don’t like to watch a miserable face on yours.”

Charlie was looking at him curiously. Who was this guy? And why he was talking to her like if they were friends from before? That guy was weird, but in a special way. It was the first time she watch him, so she didn’t know what his personality was.

However, he wasn’t like her other “guards”. His words were so motivational that made her think she finally got a friend. Maybe it was his charming style or his good aspect. She had no idea. Only thing she knew was that he wasn’t like the other demons she met before.

“Oh, so you are one of those clowns who always want to make people laugh. Maybe that explains why you are so good at making me smile” answered Charlie with a smirk.

Alastor was looking at how the princess was having fun with him. After a long time without hearing her laughs, he thought it was a big step for his plans. 

“I’m just a radio announcer” He pulled out his microphone and started to clarify his voice “And here, ladies and gentlemen, we have the cute and amazing princess of hell Charlie; making her appearance” He held his microphone close to her. “What do you want to say to our dear audience right now?”

She started to laugh again “Well, if you hear me. I love you guys. But I can’t see you all. I’m inside a tower. And I don’t think I would be able to send my greetings in person. Besides, I’m not a princess…”

Alastor then added “I see you love to make jokes my dear” He stood next to her, and continue his talking “Well, I guess, this is not a place for a princess like you. You deserve freedom, watching the scenario of pain and killing hell can offer.” 

Charlie looked at him surprised “So…” Her eyes widened a bit “I don’t know if this is hell actually. I never saw the outside world, apart from some houses of course.”

“Well my dear Charlie, if you allow me” Alastor extended his hand in front of her “Do you want to meet the outside world? So you can see this perish world with your precious eyes.”

She started to smile. “You are so funny tall guy. Well, I don’t know. Most of the guys here wanted me to stay inside. I don’t understand why. Do you think you can pull me out of this room?”

“Oh Charlie. You just need to ask me to do it. It’s so simple.”

They both were having a nice conversation inside. And now, both of them were going to go on a beautiful date. It was a good time to execute his plan. He was going to show her the places they loved the most, so maybe he could get her memory back. He had her approval; it was all on him now.

“By the way, you seem so familiar to me. Can you tell me what your name is?”

Deep inside, he was thinking that their conversation was working “Name is Alastor my dear. Pleasure to meet you!”

The Radio demon extended his hand again, waiting for her response. She took his hand, making a signal of accepting his proposal of going outside.

“Let’s take a walk, shall we?” Alastor said with a sincere smile. She just watched him with a cute face. In just a few seconds, he managed to gain her trust again. Just a bit. “But first, I need you to close your eyes my dear.”

“Can I ask why?” asked Charlie curiously.

“No. Or you’ll ruin the surprise.”

She decided to close her eyes. Then, all she could hear was violin sounds, static and a smell of roses was coming out from the environment. Even though she was curious to see where the weird guy was taking her, she decided to keep her promise.

All she could feel, was her body moving a lot. Like if someone was changing her clothes. Like if she was flying blindly. Some seconds later, she heard Alastor’s voice.

“Right my lady, this is it. Open your eyes.”

Charlie opened her eyes, and first of all, she looked at herself. She didn’t have the same white suit and black pants. Instead, she was wearing a flower themed dress, red colour and soft as a pillow. In addition, she was wearing a gardener hat, like a 1920’s dame. 

She took a moment to realize her clothes were not the only thing that changed.

She noticed that she was in a main hall. The place was illuminated with a red light, with apple statues covering the place. The floor was covered by a red tape, and flowers were falling from the sky. A small ballad was sounding from Alastor’s microphone, as a way to make a calm environment. In addition, there were plushies across the floor. Some of them were from ducks with two heads, and chickens with knifes. But, despite the horrendous style of the plushies, Charlie liked it. She was surprised to see too much cuteness in the place.

“So this is the exterior world? It’s… It’s amazing! It looks better than what I have thought!”

“Haha, no my dear. This is only a room. We’ll continue our tour in a moment” said while grabbing his microphone. “But right now, we are going to see a part of it. And I see that you love it my dear” Grabbing her from behind, he started to show her the place like if he was her guide. They decided to walk down the stairs, and while they were descending, Alastor started to talk.

“Can you see these beautiful constructions?” 

“Yes, I see them. The owner really loves apples.” said Charlie

There were lots of statues on the hall. Green apples, red apples, black apples. It was the fruit that represented the Magne’s family. 

“Oh, the beautiful apples in the statues, sweet as the smile of a certain dame I’m looking with my bloody eyes right now” He started to pick up some of these fruits from the statues, and decided to give one to her. 

He knew that she hated apples. If she rejected those, he was doing a good job.

“Does the princess want some apples to fill her stomach?” 

She didn’t answer. She quickly took the fruit from his hands and started to eat it. After two weeks being trapped in her room and eating only chicken, she was trying to get a change in her diet. 

And tough luck for Alastor, because she was enjoying the apple.

“This is so delicious Alastor. Can I pick more?”

He wanted to destroy the fruits. He wanted to destroy the statues. His first idea was a failure… but he decided to hold it back. It wasn’t worth it to show his destructive side right now.

At that moment, Charlie was picking more apples from the statues, and a plushie of a chicken. She used the knife as a fork, and started to eat the fruits. 

“You surely know how to impress a girl Alastor. These things are so delicious, sweet as your words my friend demon. But you know…” she made a pause “this place looks so familiar for me. Like if someone here made me a speech or something.”

What Charlie didn’t know, was that the main hall was the place where Alastor showed his true feeling towards her. The words he said that day, according to Charlie, were so sweet like a candy apple. Quite ironic for someone who hates apples like her.

Alastor realized that it was not enough to make her remember who he was. He decided to go to phase two.

“Alright my dear Charlie. It’s time to move. Now, we are going to see the main attraction of this tour. You are ready for this?” said while extending his hand in front of her.

“Oh, we are leaving now?” The girl frowned a little “I’m just having fun here.”

“Well, I guess we are going to miss the opportunity to watch the exterior of this hellhole. The screams of suffering from many demons. The rainbows…”

“Did you say rainbows?!” said Charlie with enthusiasm “Why you didn’t mention it until now? I love rainbows!”

The hopes of the Radio Demon were coming back out of sudden “She remembered how precious rainbows are. Oh Charlie, so naïve, yet so beautiful to hear your likes. Even if we are two souls together in a rare combination” He was proud of seeing how his little lie had worked.

“So. Should I close my eyes again?”

“You are so clever my dear. You should know it by now.”

Charlie proceeded to close her eyes. Again, she felt how a breeze of air was rising her up from the floor. She felt like a feather while on the air. So thin and soft. Deep inside, she was thinking that she had finally met her first friend.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t hear Alastor’s voice.

“Hey!”

“Eh?”

“You can open your eyes now Charlie.”

This time, she was no more inside the hotel. She was in a garden. And in a very special one.

The garden was filled with a red sky and a full moon in the top. Trees were illuminated with lights, as they showed some pretty flowers. In front of them, there was a small house. Crystal walls, a table for two, and some jambalaya in the table. Animals were also walking freely in the garden. Some of them were puppies with three heads, and some others were beardies with an aggressive look. Even though Alastor hated dogs, he knew that Charlie looked at them as precious beans. Her naïve being was something that didn’t allow her to watch the negative side of a demon. For a moment, she forgot about the rainbow Alastor promised to her seconds ago.

“Look at these precious dogs Alastor! Aren’t they cute?! This is like a dream came true!”

“I’m sure they are” said Alastor unsecured. “Let’s keep moving ok? I don’t like… to wait a lot for the food” said in an attempt to hide his fear to dogs.

They started to walk through the place. Walking together, enjoying the view. Charlie was hugging one of the puppies of the floor, with one of the beardies following them. But she wasn’t paying attention to Alastor. “Stay calm. You are a gentlemen. She only has to be some time with me, to remind her who she is. And if not, be ready to kill everyone you find in your path. Just like the old times.”

Both of them entered to the house. Inside, one of Alastor’s minions helped Charlie to take a sit in the table. Then, he put a napkin in her table, so she can clean herself after having dinner with him. Charlie was watching the beautiful place she was. So bright, so colorful, and with cute animals. However, it was kind of weird to her how he actually knew that she liked those things.

“Looks like it’s time for jambalaya my dear Charlie” Alastor started to serve her a plate of the dish, while trying to think on a question to start with her. It should be something simple, something she can easily know.

Charlie, on the other side, was just focusing more on the place rather than Alastor himself. She was more attracted to how the place was well build and prepared for their dinner.

“So, how is your family doing?" asked Alastor.

The princess raised her view and looked at his eyes “If you are referring to Lucifer and Lilith, well, I could say they are fine? They said they are my parents. But I’m sure they are lying. And they are also telling me about an idea I have? They are always telling me that I was planning to use an old building as a rehabilitation place to redeem demons.”

On one side, she had a small memory of her hotel. It was good for Alastor

“Quite interesting. But I think you don’t see your fa… I mean, Lucifer, as someone who supports the idea of redemption. He probably would hate the idea to have a hotel to do that thing…”

He knew both of them have their differences. He was waiting for a positive answer from Charlie about the hotel. Things didn’t work as he thought.

“Hotel? Redemption?” Charlie started to laugh “I think that’s the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard. He is right about it” She took a big spoon and she kept enjoying the jambalaya 

And again, tough luck to Alastor. She was no more interested in her project, she was even agreeing with her father. He wanted to change the topic of the conversation. Try to think another way to make Charlie the beautiful dame she was before.

He wasn’t going to give up.

“Well, I don’t think there is something more delicious than this meal. I surely enjoyed this dish” said Charlie.

Then, she picked up a beardie from the floor. She was impressed how cute the animal was. Same as dogs. She was impressed how a dragon would be able to match to the environment of the garden. She was enjoying her time.

However, Alastor was slowing getting angry at him. He decided to go straight to the problem. He had one chance to make Charlie his girlfriend again.

“My dear, I want to ask you something. Don’t you feel on the need to… show some love feeling towards someone? A precious dame like you deserve a gentlemen by your side.”

“Hmm, I never think about it. I’m not into love relations right now. I only love this cutie” said Charlie while hugging the beardie.

“Come on my dear, there must be something softer to hug. Like a charming man, a radio announcer…”

Charlie smirked after he said those words.

“I mean, something softer than this little guy?” She said while she was holding the beardie with such strength, like holding a child. “I don’t think so.” 

“You know, right in front of your smile, I see something softer than that thing. Something that we used so much in the old times. Remember?”

He was remembering the day where they were celebrating their first month as a couple. Kissing like a happy couple. Their soft lips close to each other. Both of them enjoying their moments together.

They also talked about their future, about the improvements of the hotel… about how Lucifer would react to their relationship. He thought that they could have a nice talk with him. 

Sadly, it never happened.

Right now, what he only wanted was trying to make her remember all the kisses he shared with her. Her soft lips, her sweet words.

“We got old times?”

“Oh my dear, yes we do. Don’t you remember?”

Charlie was thoughtful. Far as she knew, she didn’t have any meeting with him before. They recently meet each other one hour ago. 

But now she was thinking, why is he kept asking her about her memories? The only thing she knew was that she had no friends in that place. They didn’t have even talk properly. She was confused 

“I’m sorry Alastor. But I don’t think I had any memories with you” said Charlie in an uncomfortable way.

Now Alastor wanted to destroy the table. So close, yet so far. Once again, he had failed. 

“I think you are wrong Charlie. We had moments together. So many of them, you just don’t remember then…” He was holding his microphone with big strength, and he stood up from the table, while starting to get close to Charlie “…you are not lost. You are lying to yourself. You know who I am. I am your future king.”

“What?!”

Alastor had lost his mind by that moment. He had lost his patience. Despite how much he had tried, it was almost impossible to bring her back.

“Don’t you see? We can be together forever. Just imagine. A king and queen, in the raise of power. Ruling this place as pure demons here.”

She wasn’t happy by now. He had so many close encounters with her during all his tour; he was not respecting her private area. He was acting like he wanted to hug her, or carrying her somewhere else.

Or even kiss her.

But she knew that it was impossible to happen. He wasn’t even her type of demon. They didn’t even meet each other properly. He just went to random places with her, and even though she liked where she was going… she didn’t like the fact that she was with Alastor next to her.

“Alastor.”

“Yes my dear?”

“Why are you doing this?” The blonde girl started to get nervous “We recently meet each other, but you treat me like if I know you from long time ago. I have no idea how you are in reality, hell, I don’t know why I’m here in first place.”

Silence covered the place. It was no more a lovely moment, but an awkward one.

“Listen, I want to go back to my room. I need to think why I’m here. Don’t get me wrong…” said Charlie with a nervous voice “… you are a good demon Alastor. But, you just get me a little… uncomfortable.”

Static sounds were coming out from his microphone. It was showing his annoyance, his disappointment, his feeling of failure. What she was saying now? Did he just make her uncomfortable? How? He was just giving her what she liked the most.

“So, am I a nuisance to you? Am I that to you, Charlie?”

“No Alastor. I never tried to say that. I just think… we should have done this after some months of seeing each other. Do you even know my likes? My favorite pets? My favorite food? Unless…” Charlie then raised her view onto him “…were you stalking me?”

“Are you jumping to quick conclusions? Do you even look at me as a threat?” Alastor began to stand up from the table “I’m doing this because you are my favorite fiend in this hellish place! I’m doing this because I want you to remember who you are, can you get it Charlie!” He got close to her and put his hands in her shoulders. He was almost falling into madness, just in the attempt to make Charlie remember that he was her boyfriend.

“Wh… what are you talking about?” said Charlie.

In a blink of an eye, he grabbed Charlie’s hands, and pulled her closer to him. Both of their noses got so close, to the point that they almost kissed. The girl was scared. She wanted to free herself. She wanted to stay away from that fiend. 

He was acting like a maniac by now, and it was not good for her to keep his track.

“I’m not going to give up right now my dear. Not now.”

Lightning strikes covered the sky, and it went from a delightful night to a cloudy storm. Charlie decided to close her eyes, and waited for the worst to happen.

And she waited, trying to think on a way to get away of him. Why he was attending her in first place? It’s like he knew who she was. But she was a no one. A simple girl. And Alastor was a freak from her perspective. Or even worse. A stalker.

She didn’t hear a sound for a while. Scared, she decided to open her eyes. As she expected, her clothes were changed. Now she was wearing a white dress, top to the floor. A wedding veil was covering her face, and she was with a scepter on her hand. 

Alastor was not with her. She woke up inside a dark place. After analyzing it, she noticed she was inside a hut. How did she get there? She had no idea. The place was totally empty, except for a letter she found in the floor. The only light that was in the hut, was the red moon in top of the sky.

“Ladies and gentlemen! I hope you are ready to presence, the biggest gem this hellish place has to offer!”

She heard a noise from outside the hut. She tried to open the door, but she saw that it was locked from the outside. She then tried to use her strength to bring down the door. It was really difficult to hit the door when there was something covering your face and limitating your movements.

It took her several seconds, but in the end, she managed to break the door with some impacts of the scepter.

Outside, it was no more a garden. There were no more animals on sight. Flowers falling from the sky, rainbows with corona forms, and a red carpet with some arrows to the left.

She decided to follow the path of the arrows. She was thinking that she could use the scepter to defend herself, because by now, Alastor was more like a threat to her. 

Finally, she had arrived to a church. The princess was tired. She just wanted to go back to her room. She just wanted that this entire nightmare came to an end.

She wanted to get rid of Alastor.

Seeing that there was no other way around her, she decided to enter to the church. Inside, the whole place was different. It was surrounded by lots of demons… or that’s what she thought. They all looked like voodoo dolls. Button eyes, needles in their body, and cotton instead of blood in their hands. Next to some of them, there were some of Alastor minions wearing suits. All of them watching the princess with a smile.

A cake of two dolls was on top of the table right next to her, showing her and Alastor in their demonic form. Snakes were on the pillars, all of them with a highlighted red color. It was a really weird decoration, but Charlie guessed that this was wedding.

But instead of a wedding, it looked like a freak show for Charlie. And a horrendous one.

“Oh my dear, I think it is time to show you, what real love can make. Now, we are two against the world.” 

Alastor was right behind her. Wearing a suit, with his microphone on hand, and with a smile. This time, it was an honest smile. It was no more the meaningless smiles he did in the hotel. Getting married with the daughter of Lucifer, was actually a big achievement for him. In addition, he could be the king to live forever with his queen. Forever and ever. 

He wasn’t realizing it was all an illusion for him.

But it was his best chance to make Charlie’s dream real. This was her biggest dream. To get married with the demon of her life. They were planning their wedding since long time ago.

Now, it was the chance to make her wish real.

The Radio Demon grabbed her hand, and they started walking into the red carpet. Charlie had no response. She followed him, even if she wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Is she really going to get married with Alastor?

“No, this is some kind of joke” Charlie thought.

But as they got close, she saw how a priest was in position to make his speech. Now, they were in front of him. Both demons were watching at each other. 

The dolls were cheering for both of them. Celebrating like it was one of the best days hell could have. At least for Alastor.

At that moment, the priest was saying his speech. Alastor was watching the entire scenario with a big smile, but Charlie… Charlie was scared. She was no more smiling. Even though it was an illusion, it was all real for her. Alastor wasn’t realizing that she was making Charlie uncomfortable.

A minion was bringing their rings. Alastor took it from him, and he carefully put the ring in Charlie’s finger. She was paralyzed, not knowing what to do.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

As soon as the priest ended up saying his words, Alastor watched Charlie with a smirk. Falling in love was kind of weird for him, but he knew that it was something she would love to see. A man who trusted the most by her side.

Or that’s what he thought.

“Get your hands off me you freak!” said the princess finally while pushing Alastor away from her.

With supernatural strength, she made the Radio Demon fall into a puddle of water. She instantly changed into her pure demon form, and quickly pulled out his microphone from his hand. She hit her with her own microphone, to the point of ripping off his clothes. Using her magic, she was threatening him to send him to next hell. 

“Why did you think that I would get married with you, Alastor?!” Charlie was angry with him, and kept talking “I’m not even interested in you. We just meet each other recently, and you think I got feelings for you? You must be dumb to think that!”

Right now, Alastor was lacking of air because of her attacks. He was still weak to fight. Although, it was impossible to him to fight hand to hand with his lover. However, the thing the damaged him the most was her words. She wasn’t saying that out of nowhere. She had considered him as a nuisance. 

In those words, she destroyed his heart.

He was no more her crush, now he was another person for her. She was another princess. And he was just a peasant to her, a no-one, and an unknown demon for her. 

“But… but Charlie…”

The entire world around them was being destroyed, and the ambience changed to a dark one. The rings were converted in sand, the flowers were quickly deteriorated and all the voodoo dolls were vanishing instantly.

“Stay the fuck away from me you lunatic piece of shit! Are you blind enough to see that I’m not going to fell in love with you?! I just want to get back to my cell! I just want to stay away from you! Or even forget you! I wish I would have never met you”…


	3. Chapter 3

The Radio demon stepped out of the room, without mentioning any word. All the staff saw him leaving with an empty smile, not with a smile the demon would normally share. Neither Vaggie, Niffty or Husk asked him about how everything went inside. He didn’t see in the mood to talk. But Angel, acting like the gossip girl, started to speak.

“Hey Alastor. So how did the meeting with the princess go?” said Angel nervously, trying to be curious.

Alastor didn’t say a word. He ignored him, heading for his room without sharing a word. Angel knew it was not the time to ask him something, so he let him go. Nobody told him a single word, they just let him go. Husk was curious however, he never saw his friend acting like that before.

“Something had happened to him” he thought. He decided to signal the staff to wait there. Slowly, he started to follow him to his room. None of the staff did anything to stop him. While heading to his room, Husk was expecting his friend to use his voodoo magic for stuff on his room, or probably cursing… He might be angry, or something more. He didn’t know why he was following him. It was something his mind didn’t understand. But when he arrived, the scene was different than he thought.

The Radio Demon was crying… with real tears. The once considered the strongest demon between the normal sinners, was experimenting sad feelings. Alastor started to pack a small bag of stuff, filled of gifts that he received on his time in the hotel. His microphone started to reproduce a small sad violin song, making the environment depressed. He then noticed there was someone watching his back, and saw Husk on the entrance. For a moment, the cat demon thought it would not be a good idea to take a look of what he was doing. But Alastor inferred he was coming, he just didn’t care about company right now.

Husk started to talk, despite his situation.

“Did something happen inside?”

“She doesn’t want me here…” said Alastor “I tried everything… but I guess… magic still has its limits”

Husk moved down his head, understanding that even Alastor couldn’t retrieve the memory of the princess. At that moment, he knew her mind was totally fucked up. She couldn’t remember who she was, hell; she didn’t remember her true lover. What he was shocked about, was how much impact the meeting was for him. Husk didn’t expect Alastor to actually cry. He might have tried everything, and failed miserably.

“What are you going to doing then?”

“Doing what she told me to do when we talked inside… staying away from her”

Alastor finally finished packing some small things from his room, grabbed his microphone, and leaved his partner at the door. Husk didn’t do anything to stop him. He knew Alastor; he knew when he was talking serious. And there was no way to change his decisions.

“So this is the end of your presence here.”

“You quickly catch things my dear friend.”

He started to walk through the halls, while remembering all the time he spent with his princess. Their kissed, their cuddles, their small fights; all of those times were happiness for both of them. Happiness that will never return. On each step he was giving, he thought of himself dancing with Charlie. A slow ballad, imagining the show as a musical. Always cheering her up, and bringing her a smile. Who would have imagined that her father would ruin his life?

While going down the main stairs, he noticed how all the hotel staff was right behind him. All of them surprised. They have heard the conversation he had with Husk, and they were shocked on knowing he was leaving. They knew the hotel project was mostly directed by him, and they knew that Charlie’s dream wouldn’t have a chance if he leaves... Well, if it actually existed a chance for the project… or if she even remembers her dream of redeeming demons.

“Alastor, where are you going?” asked Niffty with sad eyes.

“Out of this place, I can assure you. My job here is done… you don’t need me here anymore.”

“No Alastor, you can’t leave us like if nothing happened. Listen, the princess might have gone crazy, but that doesn’t mean that you had to abandon us!” said Angel.

“Angel is right” continued Vaggie. “We cannot keep this hotel up without your help… Alastor, tell us… what the fuck happened inside? There is no way you cannot leave us without reason.” she said with a serious voice.

“That’s none of your business… but if you really are curious… I made my resign with her… she doesn’t need me anymore…”

All of them had no idea how to stop him. Without Charlie, it was kind of useless to try to convince him to stay with them.

“Please Alastor… you can still help her despite her not remembering you…” said Angel. “Like, there are other ladies you can find later on… you make a promise to her about helping her when you arrive here.”

“I make a love promise with her. And if there is no love from Charlie, there is no reason for me to stay in this place. Goodbye” said Alastor without looking back at his partners. All of them just stayed in their site. He was right. Without Charlie, what was his point there? He came there to help her, and she was the only reason of why he stayed. But now, she was gone. The doors closed, and he headed in the opposite direction of the hotel. Heading to inform the bad news to the ruler of Hell.

“I think you were right your majesty. I’m not the gentlemen for your daughter” Alastor said while trying to holding a tear. “I guess, I deserved the punishment for not protecting Charlie”

Alastor was in front of Lucifer, telling him the whole story that happened some hours ago. As minutes passed by, the sound of his words were starting to become more serious and tragic… he couldn’t believe Charlie would have been too blunt with him. Not even his mom was that cruel… but Alastor discovered he was not the tough demon many sinners thought he was. Deep inside him, he had a weak point. His Charlie.

The overlord felt rage and confusion. Knowing the only chance of bringing his daughter back had failed. He wanted to kill the imp that attacked his little apple, but he was too dumb of a person to know about the relatives of his daughter. He didn’t have a clue where to start finding, leaving Charlie’s attacker as a mystery. Lilith on his side, was really angry at Lucifer on how bad he acted with his daughter. From forcing his daughter to an action she didn’t want to do, to blame him for everything that happened to her. She decided to not talk to him for a while. At that moment, he just wanted to release his fury with a demon. And luckily, Alastor was in front of him.

“Oh, and believe me it would be a pleasure to eliminate you.” said Lucifer while raising his scepter. Aiming slowly, targeting the Radio Demon. He didn’t do anything to defend himself. Alastor just accepted his faith, opening his arms and closing his eyes, just waiting in silence.

While waiting for Lucifer to make the final straw, he remembered all the moments he spent on hell. From killing demons with big pleasure, to have a beautiful adventure with his princess. The sweetest demon he had ever met. Adventures he could still have with her, if it wasn’t for the imp. For now, there was nothing to do now. He made his part by telling Lucifer the bad news, now; it was his decision what he would do with him. He kept waiting. And waiting. But nothing happened. Alastor opened his eyes, and saw how Lucifer’s eyes were filled with tears. Tears of anger. He was unable to end his life, which was a big surprise for Alastor.

“Goddammit!” screamed Lucifer. He pulled down his scepter with anger. Screaming with fury, without realizing he fell down to his knees. Lucifer didn’t accept that his daughter was lost, because of him. Deep inside, he knew he couldn’t blame the demon he hated the most. The idea of the party was his; the Radio Demon had nothing to do with it.

“Why I cannot kill you now?”

His little apple, his princess who was his company since her birth. He tried to be a good father, but he failed. Instead of trying to listen to her, he just sent her to her doom.

“Seems like even the tough rock have its soft spot. Am I right, your majesty?” said Alastor in a way of joking. From the deep of his soul, he was happy on looking at his suffering.

“Fuck you.” answered Lucifer. He took a breath and he kept talking “I hate to say this… But this wasn’t your fault… Charlie was right. I’m a disappointment as a father…” The king began to remember all the moments he shared with Charlie. Their laughs, their plays, and their food fights with apples.

There was nothing left to remember. Only pain.

“I should have listened to her… I should have put her away from this event… now my little apple is gone…”

He always thought she had to think like him. He tried to convert her into the fearless demon on all hell. He wanted to be proud of her. But she was special. Without knowing, he was being so oppressive with her. Instead of talking to her, he decided to humiliate his daughter on public. Making her the joke of the entire kingdom. Lucifer always ignored her, thinking that she was really dumb to take her decisions by her own.

But now, Charlie was taking her revenge indirectly. Showing him the pain she suffered for years.

“Please… just leave this place… I don’t want to see your face here…”

Alastor smiled, surprised of his words. “Oh, are you planning on a different punishment for me?”

“I don’t fucking care about your punishment. This is not about you, or me. This is about Charlie… Everything that happened was my fault…”

“Your majesty, I’ll be honest to you. It doesn’t matter if I get a punishment or not. Here in hell, I finally got what I deserved… My torture of having my lovely Charlie away from me.”

Watching Lucifer suffering for a demon was something unique for his eyes. In the end, Alastor saw that they have something in common; the love for the same person, and how they both were weak for the princess. It really affected them.

“I don’t have anything else to do here your majesty, so if you excuse me, I have to leave now.”

Alastor started to pick up his microphone and clean up his clothes, letting Lucifer on his knees. He didn’t want to help him, he decided it wasn’t worth the laughs and fights. He knew that in the end, that wouldn’t bring up his Charlie.

“I’m not giving up…” said Lucifer.

Alastor raised one of his brows, surprised at his words. “Then, what’s going to be your solution?” said Alastor with a low smile and turning his view on him.

Lucifer was on the edge of craziness. He didn’t want to admit that Charlie forgot him totally. He was paranoid.

“I’ll bring her here. I don’t care if she doesn’t remember us. I will just… try. She got too many things here to remember her family. I know she is there”

“Trust me your majesty. Don’t get your hopes so high. Or you are going to finish really sad and disappointed like me” Alastor give a small laugh before leading towards the doors and leaving the place for good, while hiding his broken heart with that almost-permanent smile on his face.

He went to the gates, knowing he had finally done his part of telling Lucifer the truth. For him, it was kind of ironic to see the king suffering on his own soil. Hell was like the worst place for sinners, but it shouldn’t be for him.

Alastor’s real torture was beginning. His fear of losing his princess was no more a fear. What he could do now? Wander all around hell finding another dame? Killing more demons?

It didn’t matter what he will do. Without Charlie’s smile, there was no point on keep enjoying his things. She was his light and motivation. And now it was turned off. All because he wasn’t strong enough to protect her from her attacker.

Then, his mind remembered there was one thing Husk told him. Something he would be so please to do. Preparing his microphone, he walked to Pentagram City, with the hopes of finding the imp that ruined his life. The Imp who destroyed his princess.

“This is not going to end up like this”

Three months. It took him three months after he finally got him. Right there, in a cell and with chains on his hands, there was an imp. The imp that took away his dreams. He took literally all the time of his life during these months to find him. Investigating every small clue, every small step, interrogating every demon that might have been linked with him. And despite the challenge, now he was one on one with him.

He found him drunken hours ago, so he basically kidnapped him easily. His kneecaps were broken, making the poor imp unable to stand up. But Alastor knew it wasn’t enough to see the imp suffering. He wanted to see his pain, his screams with agony. And he wanted to know why he attacked Charlie. This time, he prepared some metal claws, weapons from the exterminators. It was payback time.

The imp was scared, without knowing where he was. Being in front of the Radio Demon was enough reason to be scared, especially when you are in a horrible position like the imp was at that moment. He couldn’t even use his utility; Alastor basically removed all his stuff. He was weak and defenseless.

“So… answer me quickly unless you want to say goodbye to one of your limbs… why?” asked Alastor.

The imp looked confused as hell after listening to his words “Wh.. why?”

Alastor started to use his minions to grab his leg, and with ease, separated one of his legs from his body. The screams of agony filled the abandoned place, and for Alastor, it was music for his ears.

“Please!... Let me go!... I didn’t… do anything to you!”

“Don’t lie to me. I know you were the one who attacked the princess. I know all about you…now, last chance unless you want to die and have your body eaten.”

The imp knew now what was he talking about, but he didn’t want to reveal the truth to him. Alastor knew he was going to need more to make him talk. He took a long time to find that imp, so he was not going to lose the chance to know about why he attacked his ex-girlfriend.

“Please… I’m innocent… I don’t know what you are talking about… please”

“I think you want to play at hard difficulty, huh? Well, I love to play games!”

In a blink on an eye, the environment of the imp changed to one full of darkness, with nothing more to see. There was no one around to ask for help, but it would be useless to call someone. No one would like to help someone who was in the hands of the Radio Demon. Helping the imp would be suicide.

Screams of souls getting tortured started to fill the room, and he started losing air each second it passed. He felt like he was choking; he tried to regain air, but he felt some hands crushing his neck slowly. Alastor ended up his illusion as fast as he created it. Even though it was only few seconds, it was enough to make the imp get scared of him.

The imp felt down to the floor again, trying to recover air after what happened. He didn’t know what did just happened, but what he was sure, was that he doesn’t want to be in that illusion again.

“Well, it would be fun to continue playing with you. We can try to…”

“Alright, alright, I’ll talk!” the imp screamed at the demon while coughing. Alastor saw with a malicious smile how his torture skills were useful for that moment. “You don’t have to blame me… blame that demon with the green suit… You know, the one linked with the Von Eldrich family…”

“Seviathan?”

“Yeah… that guy… he was the one who hired me to do the attack…”

For a moment, Alastor thought about him. He knew that he was Charlie’s ex, and he had a complex backstory with the princess. Mostly an uncomfortable relationship, involving a lot of unhappiness for the little dame. She told Alastor how much of a threat Seviathan became, apart from being a piece of shit, as she always said. He wanted to learn more, he was curious like a cat.

“Tell me more.”

“Well… he was mad after knowing he wouldn’t get a chance for the throne after the princess broke up with him… you know how crazy many sinners are for having power here… still a fresh wound for him as he said, even though it happened too many years ago… and well, after seeing you as the future king, he was jealous of the power you would get… most of his relatives were also confused on how a demon like you could be given too much power… because he knew he wouldn’t get her hand on marriage, he asked me to kill the princess or you… and well, you can guess on who I went… but I guess… I didn’t make a good job at it.”

“Please… continue.” Alastor said while trying to hold his fury. Finally he knew who was the one that wanted to see his princess suffering. He was mad. Instead of dealing with him face to face, Seviathan decided to use a dirty trick just to avoid fighting. He was a coward.

“He gave me all what I need for the night… the poison that I still have, the flashbang, everything… I was lucky that he taught me of how clueless the Magne family was… they would have increase security or something like that… his father at least had to know about how targeted the Happy Hotel was… hell, he would have known that his daughter had broken up with the guy she was supposed she would get married…. but I guess that guy is not as clever as I thought… they made my mission quite easy… and you know what’s funny? That wasn’t even a deadly poison… poisons are made to kill… but I tested it with other demons… all of them are alive… with serious mind consequences… but alive.”

If there was something Alastor agreed with the imp, was on how idiot Lucifer was on making the Royal dinner on Charlie’s hotel, despite of how much attacks the hotel had to handle. He was too careless with his own daughter, and now, he was paying the consequences. Situation could have been different if he would understand his daughter at that time. He could have prevented this. Or at least, the magnicide would be hard to make.

He then remembered the bottle he grabbed from the Imp’s equipment when he was knocked out. That was the poison he used to attack the princess. He basically got the reason of why Charlie was no more herself. The reason of why he lost her.

“He promised me to pay a lot of money and cigarettes… Seviathan gave me such a nice offer… Cuban cigars were always my temptation… and even though I failed, at least I managed to steal his offer from his hands… I basically backstabbed him, and I feel no regrets for that… That guy is also dumb as shit… I’m skilled at robbery… so I won in the end… I couldn’t reject those things.”

“So if that means damaging an innocent soul like the princess?!” said Alastor furiously.

“Well… how much would you like to kill someone?”

Those were wrong words to use. Alastor was preparing the claws on his fingers. He was mad at both Seviathan and his helper. Insulting a soul like Charlie was something he would never forgive someone for.

“What’s the cure?” he asked.

“Cure?” said the imp “Emm, well… There is no cure for that... The poison was meant to instantly kill her… at least in theory… I don’t think it was necessary something to revive someone… and well… it didn’t kill her but it basically destroyed her personality… and that’s something no magic can recover…”

Alastor’s heart broke after hearing that sentence. There was no solution for her, only accepting the new princess. He grabbed him with his hands, piercing his body with his fingers; his mind was filled with rage.

“Well, guess what my little friend… my princess is gone because of your little ambitious wishes… You are lucky that she was stronger than most demons in this hellish place… do you think your plan had worked? Do you think, you are living the time of your life here? You are trapped with me… you could have easily tried to hide… but yet… you were so careless with your soul to believe no one would get revenge for what happened to Charlie.”

It was now or never. He started to pierce his claws inside his body, waiting for him to bleed and screaming with pain. Each second passed, and the imp was coughing blood. He was suffering enough.

But suddenly, he stopped for a moment. Quick thoughts of the princess went through his mind. Like a flashback. He remembered his old talks with Charlie. About how much optimism she had about his new clients. Despite all the failures and disappointments, she never gave up. She tried to prove him that demons could have a happy side. That they could be redeemed. But at that moment, Alastor just wanted to kill that imp. It was just one single hit, to end his soul.

However, he wasn’t able to give him the final straw. He remembered how it was Charlie’s dreams to redeem demons, to show they could have mercy and good feelings… He heard her voice in his mind, telling him to learn to forgive… all the times she showed him that demons might have a positive side… He had no mercy at killing demons… but she was like a person who told him to let him a chance.

He thought twice about what he would choose. In the end, he let him go. He threw the imp to the floor, letting him destroyed like a piece of paper.

“I’m sorry…” said the imp.

Alastor took a final look at Seviathan’s “friend”. Without a leg, bleeding from his chest, and on his knee; he didn’t see too strong right now.

“Oh, my dear friend. You want to know something? I forgive you.” For a moment, the Imp started to smile. He thought he was finally free from Alastor. However, he saw how a shadow emerged from him, and by the looking of his eyes, it was targeting at him.

“But, my shadow doesn’t.” After saying that, the shadow covered the weak Imp. His screams of pain, blood falling on the floor. The metal claws helped him crushing his limbs with ease. Alastor was hearing how Charlie’s attacker was suffering with pleasure. Technically, he wasn’t killing the imp. The shadow kept squeezing him, like a toy, until it reached a point where the imp was just only limbs and blood. There was no corpse, only members. In a matter of seconds, the imp was totally destroyed. The metal claws he wore were covered in red, light blood. At that moment, he finally got what he wanted since that tragic day for him.

Revenge.

And now, an awkward silence. He finally got the imp. But Alastor knew there was nothing to do now. He waited for some minutes, without doing anything, analyzing what did just happen. He thought he would be happy after killing the imp. But he wasn’t. What was the point of making him talk, if he didn’t had the cure for his princess?

The cell was dirty after the mess up Alastor did. His fingers, all filled with the blood of the imp. Like a doctor who was finishing an operation. But instead of saving a life, he basically erased one from existence. He took his kneecaps and put it in a bag. Probably some crazy doctor will make a good use of it, he thought. At least the limbs were going to be useful for weird experiments, or in the best case, for some good food to cannibals.

Finally out of the place, he put the bag on the trash, sending Charlie’s attacker to where he said he would put it months ago. He was with a feeling of disappointment. Without cure. Just him alone. All he had now in hand was the poison. The damn poison. A weapon so lethal, it didn’t just destroy Charlie mentally. It also destroyed him. It was worthless to attack Seviathan now. No point in fighting a war if there was no prize. What he could do now? Maybe try again to recover Charlie? Maybe find another girl? There were tons of options, but none of them would bring him back the happiness he lost. The power he lost. The Charlie he lost.

He wanted to have revenge against the Von Eldrich family. He wanted to travel in time, to avoid that kiss with Charlie at the party. Maybe there would be an opportunity to save her, or to capture the imp. He wanted to see Seviathan suffering, he was angry at how he managed to damage a pure soul like Charlie. But it was kind of useless to go hunting them. That wouldn’t bring her Charlie back.

Sad thoughts were coming to his mind. Alastor didn’t want to suffer alone. He had to deal with a long pain after his mother’s death, and Charlie was the girl that reminded him to his mother in hell. But now, there were no more good moments with her. He just wanted some seconds with her, however. With her charming demon belle. He did the right choice on leaving the hotel, but there was no point on keeping on with his life, without his other half. He was asking himself if his thoughts would be dealt as time passes, or if he had to suffer with them during all eternity.

However, a small thought passed through his mind at that moment.

The Radio Demon grabbed the bottle he got from the imp and started to open it. He then began to clean his throat as if he was going to have a good drink; and watching the hotel at distance, he prepared to drink the last of the poison. It would not kill him, but he knew what was going to happen to him.

“Well, I guess, a good reboot would work, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have liked this story, my dear friend. 
> 
> Sorry for posting it late, university have been too tough for me!

**Author's Note:**

> For those who doesn't know, magnicide is the assassination of a major political figure.
> 
> Thanks for reading till this part!


End file.
